


sapnu puas

by Anarfea



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarfea/pseuds/Anarfea
Summary: Anthea wasgiggling.Mycroft didn’t know that Anthea could giggle, let alone that she would dare to do so in his presence. But she’d been sitting next to him in the back seat of the car, smirking at her phone, and now she was giggling.





	sapnu puas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> Solrosan sent me this prompt on tumblr when I hit 800 followers: "Wee! 800 followers! Congratulations! Prompt suggestion: Lestrade/Sally/Anthea/someone discovering Sherlock's Twitter"

Anthea was _giggling_.

Mycroft didn’t know that Anthea _could_ giggle, let alone that she would dare to do so in his presence. But she’d been sitting next to him in the back seat of the car, smirking at her phone, and now she was giggling.

“Dare I inquire?”

“Sorry, sir. Just, you said we should monitor social media for signs of any discussion of the Magnussen situation.”

“Which my brother instigated by ‘live tweeting’ a classified meeting--”

“Don’t worry, Twitter deleted those tweets seconds after they were posted, and I’ve been working on getting those who screen-shotted them dismissed as conspiracy hacks.”

Mycroft sniffed. He trusted in Anthea’s abilities to run damage control, but it was more the principal of the thing. “What is it, then?”

“Have you ever actually read your brother’s Twitter?”

“I have not and do not intend to.”

Mycroft detested all social media, but he found Twitter particularly loathsome. It encouraged the already horrible tendency of people to reduce complex news issues to pithy sound bites. An uncomfortable thought came over him. “Why, what does it say?”

“Oh, tosh and bollocks, mostly. Photos of crime scenes. Threaded rants about tobacco ash. Something about gingernuts?”

“Then why are you giggling?” Mycroft demanded.

“No reason, really.”

He scowled. Then he removed his phone from his pocket and navigated to Twitter’s website. He searched for @scienceofdeduction.

“Sir, I’m really not sure you should--”

Mycroft scrolled down through the assorted images of rubbish skips, dogs, a heated back and forth exchange about whether the cigarette butts in a photograph of an ashtray were Marlboros or Camels, when he stumbled upon a tweet that was all text:

> Omg my brother is such an idiot. Graff texted him “sapnu puas” and he’s spent a week trying to crack the “code.”

Mycroft frowned. “I fail to see how this is amusing. ‘Graff.’ Is he still keeping up with this pretense that he can’t remember DI Lestrade’s first name? In any case, _Greg_ has sent me no such text, so I fail to see why my brother’s tweeting about it could be considered a security risk.”

Anthea bit her lip.

“What?”

“Mycroft, turn your phone 180 degrees.”

He rolled his eyes, but obliged her.

 

His mouth dropped. “Well, that was juvenile.”

She shrugged. “I thought it was funny.” She had the decency to add, “sorry, sir.”

Mycroft considered a moment. “Wait. Do you think this is my brother’s way of saying he thinks Inspector Lestrade is interested in me?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“Not to me.”

“I forgot, you didn’t realize the text said ‘send nudes.’”

He scowled, but said nothing. Instead, he brought up ‘Gregory Lestrade’ on his contacts.

> I was wondering if you were free Saturday night.-M

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @incorrectmystradequotes for providing [the inspo](https://incorrectmystradequotes.tumblr.com/post/173340754627/greg-sapnu-puas-sherlock-john-what-language). 


End file.
